


Sickness

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Banchina Lives [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Banchina Lives, Part of that AU!, Sickness, Usopp is six, what?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: A glimpse of Banchina's "last days"...





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



> I am still alive.

The house was warm. A bit too warm. But, she suspects that it was due to her current state of health rather than the actual weather, since she could hear the rain falling outside and the wind picking up from from time to time. The windows were fogged and the inside of the house was illuminated by the fire that she knows her six year old son had lit earlier. She's feeling guilty for making him go through all this trouble at such an early age. He should be playing around with his friends instead for trying to nurse her back to health.  
Banchina doesn't think that she'll survive. But, she'll be damned if she didn't try her hardest to stay by her son's side for as long as possible.


End file.
